In the performance of open heart surgery, the patient is supported by an extracorporeal blood circuit employing a heart/lung machine. The heart is isolated from the vascular system, and venous blood is diverted into the extracorporeal blood circuit where it is oxygenated, temperature-controlled and returned to the patient's arterial side. A separate circuit is established for supplying a cardioplegic solution to the heart as the surgery proceeds.
The cardioplegia circuit functions to still the heart, lower the metabolic requirements of the heart, protect the heart during periods of ischemia, and, finally, prepare the heart for reperfusion at the end of the procedure. Operation of the extracorporeal blood circuit as well as the cardioplegia delivery is performed by a trained perfusionist under the direction of the surgeon. The principal elements of cardioplegia solution are blood, representing a small fraction diverted from the output of the heart/lung machine, combined with a crystalloid solution. In addition, a minor but critical amount of potassium solution is added to the cardioplegic flow to still the heart.
Depending upon the requirements of the particular surgery, the cardioplegia solution may be cooled or warmed, and may be delivered in antegrade fashion to the aortic root or coronary ostia, or in a retrograde mode to the coronary sinus. The requirements placed upon the cardioplegic solution vary as the surgery proceeds, and are subject to the clinical judgment of individual surgeons.
A typical cardioplegia delivery system employs two tubes routed through a single rotary peristaltic pump to forward both the separate blood and crystalloid solutions to a Y combining the two into a single flow. The ratio between the blood and crystalloid solution is determined simply by the relative diameters of the tubing carrying the two solutions, since each is mounted on the same rotary peristaltic mechanism and thus is forwarded by the same action. The tubing is usually provided in a 4:1 ratio of blood to crystalloid cross-sectional flow area, so that the rotary peristaltic pump is delivering blood and crystalloid to the delivery line in a ratio of approximately 4:1. Potassium is typically provided to the delivery line upstream of the pump from two alternate crystalloid solutions containing potassium, one having a relatively low concentration of potassium, the other a higher concentration. The perfusionist selects between the two sources as monitoring of the patient's condition indicate. The higher potassium concentration is utilized to arrest the heart, while the lower is used to maintain the stilled condition. The clinical team must provide sufficient potassium in the cardioplegia solution to establish the stilled condition of the heart and maintain it during the procedure, while avoiding the risks associated with hyperkalemia which may result from excessive potassium.
Existing systems for delivery of cardioplegia are characterized by poor adaptability to varying requirements which the surgeon in charge may place upon the system as to ratios of the principal ingredients in the cardioplegia flow and as to temperature control. The systems have particularly poor control over the cardioplegia delivery at low flow rates. Moreover, the shearing forces to which the blood in the cardioplegia line is subjected by peristaltic action risks damage to the blood.